RAISIN
''"WHAT IS A GOD TO A NONBELIEVER?!" - RAISIN, standing victorious over the fallen Giratina'' God-Emperor RAISIN '(レーズン, ''Rēzun), '''First of His Name, Lord of House RAISIN, Leader of the Grapes of Wrath, the Prince of All Penguins, the God-Slayer, the Conqueror of Sinnoh, the Avenger, the Nonbeliever, Long May He Reign is the tyrannical emperor penguin that serves as the starter and co-star of the TFS Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An Empoleon initially received as a Piplup, RAISIN grew into a greedy, arrogant, supreme leader that referred to other members of his team as his "court" or, more often, his "slaves". He considers himself a god among men and Pokemon, and feels little for the plights and grievances of others, even his trainer RYFUBA. However, behind his smug exterior lies a wretched creature wracked by loss, knowing little else but death over the course of his life and desperately trying to fill the void left by his dead subjects by taking on a spirit quest to discover just why ''he is Emperor. Origins Born under a blue moon in Diablo's Ocean, with Neptune rising 38 degrees ascendant, young RAISIN was blessed with soul fragments from four special deceased Pokemon that contained special abilities. Each fragment contained a gift from a fallen member of a past Nuzlocke team (namely, the wings and avian powers of ALEX, the royal blood of King SOUPSPOON, the steel hide of MAGGIE, and the aquatic powers of SKIDDS). With these gifts, and in accordance with the Prophect of RAISIN' HELL, it was apparent that this little penguin was destined for greatness. Appearance RAISIN is an Empoleon who stands five feet seven inches tall and weighs 186.3 pounds. He wears his royal steel armor into battle that includes a trident-shaped crown. His eyes are a piercing blue and upon his right flipper he wears a Quick Claw, sometimes sucking on it like a pacifier in order to gain an advantage in battle. When not in battle, he wears either royal emperor robes in purple or his purple, black, and gold Egyptian (G.O.D) clothing depending on his mood, each bearing the sigil of House RAISIN (a yellow trident). RAISIN has two thrones; one is a mobile floating pod made from FULTON's discarded egg shell; the other (and his personal favorite) is a more traditional throne made from the skinned remains of fallen members of his court. He forces RYFUBA to drag his throne around like a rickshaw, though he himself repays the favor by allowing RYFUBA to sail aboard his personal yacht, the S.S. NAPOLEON. Family/Court * '''RYFUBA:' RAISIN's Trainer, though in name only. In truth, RAISIN controls RYFUBA, forcing him to drag his throne around among other humiliating things. At first, RAISIN had no respect for his Trainer, treating him like any other slave. It was only after the loss of many members of his court that the God-Emperor grew closer to his trainer, even growing to respect him somewhat and allowing him to pull on his Royal Yacht while swimming to get around Sinnoh making RYFUBA even stronger through further exercise. * CLEO: 'A yandere Luxio that desperately wanted to become RAISIN's queen, often threatening or even killing any Pokemon that she thought would take him away from her. RAISIN did not reciprocate her feelings until she valiantly sacrificed herself to allow him to heal in the battle against Jupiter's Skuntank. Though misinterpreting her final words, it was her death (as well as the deaths of TRAKTORR, DAGÉR, PUNCHINILU, and GAKS) that inspired RAISIN to take a journey into his own soul and discover what it truly meant to be Emperor. * '''NARKAMA: '''an Alakazam that serves as RAISIN's Grand Vizier, similar to Jafar. However unlike the treacherous Jafar, NARKAMA is completely loyal to his Emperor and is a benevolent wizard who enjoys performing magic tricks for the younger members of RAISIN's court as well as frying the brains of lesser Pokemon who dare threaten his Majesty or any member of House RAISIN. * '''POPPI ROXX: '''The Royal Vanguard and Court Chef, a female Golem and born-again Christian who also plays drums with RAISIN, who plays electric guitar. Has a rather ''explosive ''personality and has overcome many ''self-destructive ''tendencies. * '''KIRXIA: '''an edgelord Scyther who serves as the Court Assassin and Executioner. Despite projecting an edgy, grimdark outlook, she's secretly a tsundere who wishes that penguin senpai would notice her more. Power * '''Quick Claw '- a razor-sharp gauntlet RAISIN wears in battle that sometimes gives him a speed advantage over his opponent. Has served him well in combat, often allowing him to slay his enemies before they can even get a shot off. * 'Royal Razzberry '- a Bubble Beam attack that doubles as RAISIN spitting at his opponents in disdain and mockery. Was considered his signature move until he retired it in favor for the Royal Yacht. * 'Royal Yacht '- RAISIN's Surf attack that replaced the Royal Razzberry. It also serves as transportation around the waters of Sinnoh. At first RYFUBA was forced to swim with the entire yacht on his back similar to how he carries RAISIN's throne, but eventually RAISIN allowed him to ride on his own back. * 'The Godkiller '- RAISIN's Ice Beam that one-shotted Giratina. * 'Flash Cannon '- a bombastic cannon Raisin wears on his non-Quick Claw flipper, allowing him to obliterate his foes in a single shot, often disintegrating them into nothingness. Quotes ''"You have failed me, therefore you must be put to death. RYFUBA, put them in the vice." "But—but RAISIN, they tried their best! It was an honest effort!" "Put them in the vice or I will have PUNCHINILU put '''you in the vice!"'' "Murder them. They don't belong here! I am the sole Water-Type! You '''dare' even consider another!? She's a WEASEL! Disgusting, away with her. Please fluff the Royal Tuft."'' Trivia * RAISIN is the second Water-type starter in a TFS Nuzlocke series, the first being SKIDDS from Emerald. * RAISIN is the second Pokemon of royalty to join a Nuzlocke team, the first being the late King SOUPSPOON. * His personality is closely inspired by Freeza's, in that they are both obsessed with themselves and with power, among other similarities. * RAISIN keeps a daily journal where he chronicles everything that has happened over the course of the Nuzlocke, including his rise to power and the many deaths in his court.